Little Miss Interprets Alternate Ending
by CowbellGaming
Summary: This is what I'd think happen if the Professor really didn't love the girls.
The Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles, were sitting in front of their old home.
They stood in front of the window. Through it, they could see the professor with three other girls.  
"I- I thought he loved us..." Mumbled Buttercup. "The Professor! He doesn't love us anymore!" Cried Bubbles All three of them sat in front of the house. Bubbles face was wet from tears, Buttercup was trying not to cry but was,  
but Blossom just stood there, without blinking. There was a tear in her eye, but she didn't bother to wipe it off.  
She didn't talk, but she was sniffing from the mucus that was present because she was sobbing.  
They went into the Powerpuff's old room. One of the girls inside asked "Has someone been living in here?"  
Silence followed. "Yes. But they did bad stuff, so I had to kick them out." Suddenly, Blossom Snapped.  
" **YOU THINK US LOVING YOU WAS BAD?!** " " **I'LL SHOW YOU BAD!** " " **I HATE THIS STREET, THIS TOWN, I HATE EVERYTHING!** "  
She Screamed as she flew away. The Professor and the girls, had noticed her, but all they said was "Who was that?"  
"Nothing. Please Pay Atention" He Said Laughing in Fright that he might be exposed. "Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles Both said at the same time, seconds before they raced off to find her.  
They found her in the forest, curled up into a ball. Bubbles and Buttercup Came into the forest,  
looking exhaused, they sat beside her. She sniffed this time, too, but this time her sobs were noticeable.  
"P-Professor, I- I hate you" she said childishly through a sob. Bubbles was stroking Blossoms hair,  
and Buttercup looked at her sadly. They wanted to help, but didn't know how. Finally, they decided to say something.  
"Blossom, We're sad too, but..." Said Buttercup sadly. "What do you expect us to do?" Said Bubbles, finishing Buttercup's sentence for her. They Were right. They Had nothing to do. All The Villans hated them,  
They couldn't destroy the city because of the new superheroes in town, and None of their old close friends liked them anymore.  
That night, Blossom had a nightmare about the three new girls beating her up while she was curled up in a ball, on the ground.  
She woke up with a scream, to find that her other sisters were awake. "Jeez Blossom, I didn't know you screamed in your sleep"  
Buttercup said angrily. "Sorry." Blossom said with a soar throat. "No hard feelings" Bubbles said happily. Blossom Noticed They Were Inside a hollowed out tree. "Whoa, Is this our new home?" She Asked. "For Now" Buttercup replied. "Good Thing I Got Octi right before we were kicked out!" Said Bubbles Cheerfully.  
Bubbles always seemed happy. Thats why Blossom liked Bubbles. No matter what, she could cheer you up in a jiffy.  
"So, genius, What do we do now?" asked Buttercup. "So, We Need to Defeat the other Girls if we want to get anywhere."  
said Blossom "And By Anywhere, I Mean Evil" said Blossom. "But... We're Good!" said Bubbles "Guys! Our time to shine is over! we got kicked out of our home!" said Blossom Angrily "All because of those... little... girls..." She continued, now filtering herself. "But..there's gotta be another way!" Buttercup said Desprately.  
"There are no other ways.." said Blossom sadly. "I wish there were, but..." "But what? I don't wanna hurt others, Blossom." Bubbles said, sniffing.  
"What, So we're just going to stay here for the rest of our lives, and be miserable?" Blossom said.  
"I don't want to be miserable" said Blossom, trying to hold in a tear, but failing. "So" She said "Which would you rather be? Good and miserable, or evil and happy? You choose." She said impatiently.  
They both Agreed. "So, what's your plan?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah, Brainiac." Buttercup said.  
"Well, we're too equal to them, in power." she said. "We need backup." "But from Who?!" Buttercup asked, annoyed.  
"We create new supervillans!" she said happily! "But, Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice, Is too Friendly." She continued. "We need something evil, but loving." Blossom suddenly stopped her pacing and said: "Oh, Yeah. We also need Chemical X."  
"The Professor's Lab might've had some, If we hadn't blown it up..." Blossom said. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..." She muttered.  
"Mabee Mojo has some! Let's go get some from him!" Bubbles said. "I doubt he would after all the pain we caused him. Physically." Blossom said.  
"It's worth a shot!" Buttercup said, full of courage. "I Guess..." Blossom said. It was Sunrise, and Mojo was wide awake, taking care of the Rowdyruff Boys.  
The Powerpuffs knocked on Mojo's door. One of the Rowdyruffs awnsered. "What do ya want, you sissys!" Said Brick. "We were wondering if we could have some Chemical X."  
said Blossom. "For an evil scheme to defeat the new superheros in town!" said Bubbles. "New superhero? Evil scheme? We want in!" said Brick, opening the door more to reveal His other two brothers behind him. "MOOOOOOJO" yelled Brick. "THE POWERPUFF GIRLS NEED CHEMICAL X FOR AN EVIL SCHEME! CAN WE GO WITH THEM?"  
Mojo walked up into the doorway. "I've heard what happened, but out of all the people you could tell, you tell them." Mojo says sarcastically.  
Buttercup and Blossom both looked at Bubbles. "Sorry, My Bad!" She Says. "I would be glad for you to take the Rowdyruff Boys off my shoulders."  
"But they can be a lot of trouble,and so god help me, if you hurt them..." Mojo said. "Ugh, We won't hurt them." Said Buttercup, Annoyed.  
"Okay. Great. Here's your Chemical X, The Boys, and That's about it, Bye!" Mojo looked at The girls one more time, a huge box of Chemical X In Blossom's hands, then slammed the door shut.  
"What do we do now?" Butch said, Excited. "We find Ingredients." said Blossom. "What ingredients?!" Brick said Impatiently.  
"The ingredients to make the Supervillan!" said Buttercup, Annoyed. "I'm getting candy!" said Boomer.  
Several minutes later, When Boomer came back, the group was still looking for ingredients. "What'd you get, Boomer?" asked Boomer and Butch.  
"Sweet and Sour candy!" said Boomer. "Wait... Can I have one" asked Blossom. "Yeah, Sure. Whatever." said Boomer.  
"This way, She will be sour at times, but not to us!" Bubbles Said, Giggling. "What about rocks?" asked Buttercup.  
"That way she's as tough as a rock!" said Buttercup. "When will you Girly Girls be Done!?" Yelled Brick. "Okay, Fine, Whatever." Said Buttercup. As they poured The Chemical X on the ingredients, An explosion ocurred. Then, a girl with yellow clothing appeared. "WICKED!" The three boys said. As the boys talked with the new girl, the girls thought of all the "good" times they'd have with the other girls.


End file.
